<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if it's you, i'll do whatever. (puhon) by shikyuwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144557">if it's you, i'll do whatever. (puhon)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites'>shikyuwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, all treasure members are here, implied mpreg on jaesahi, sukhoon married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years had passed. Hyunsuk and Jihoon decided to make another step forward.</p><p>Ikakasal na Si Jihoon kay Hyunsuk.</p><p>Indeed, some things are worth waiting for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if it's you, i'll do whatever. (puhon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>loe,,, maehn k n? ako lang ulit 'to nagbabalik for this one naman hehe kasalan ay naks! JSHSHJSHJSH super dami na talagang signs na gumawa ako nito JSHJSHAHHAH tho hindi ako magaling magsulat SHSHJSHJHS pero laban lang we'll get there. ayon nga dami ko na naman sinasabi sana ma enjoy mo 'to as much as i enjoy writing it :) </p><p>kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka sukhoonist. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Finally, it’s the day Jihoon’s been waiting for since then. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Well, sino ba namang hindi? Lahat naman siguro tayo. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> It’s his wedding day. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> “Ji, ano? Matagal ka pa diyan? Pati sa kasal mo late ka pa rin.” mataray na sabi ni Junkyu atsaka inayos ang tie ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
Napangiti na lang si Jihoon sa inasta ng bestfriend nito.<br/>
<br/>
“Ito na, ito na, madaling madali. Ikaw ba ikakasal?” sabay taas ng kilay kay Junkyu, binatukan naman siya nito ng mahina dahil baka masira ang inayos na buhok nito. “Just wait until Mashiho ask me, ‘di ka invited bakla ka,” pagbibiro ni Junkyu.<br/>
<br/>
Napatawa na lang silang dalawa dahil sa mga sinabi nila. “Ay ewan ko sa’yo, tara na nga.”<br/>
<br/>
Huminga ng malalim si Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
<em> This is it. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Sabay bigay nito ng isang ngiting malaki. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> It’s been 5 years of ups and down with Hyunsuk too.<br/>
<br/>
Limang taon na ang nakalipas and Jihoon’s glad that they both fight for their love.<br/>
<br/>
That they both understand each other’s shortcomings.<br/>
<br/>
Na sa limang taon parehas nilang hindi sinukuan ang isa’t-isa.<br/>
<br/>
<em> It’s overwhelming, it’s assuring. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Some things are indeed worth waiting for. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Some things are indeed worth fighting for. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> The place looks like a movie wedding scene taken out into real life. It’s a beach wedding, just like what Jihoon planned with the help of his bestfriend Junkyu  of course, Hyunsuk takes part into planning it too.<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk suggested and picks the flower that symbolize their love.<br/>
<br/>
The interiors of the place has forget me not flower, and at the both side of the aisle have baby’s breath and a daffodil. It’s a sunset beach wedding.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Move a little closer </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I can breathe you in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wrapped in this enclosure </em>
</p><p><em> How long has it been </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> The wedding then starts with Jihoon’s other bestfriend Yedam singing Fall by Ben&amp;Ben.<br/>
<br/>
Kabadong kabado naman na nagaantay sa altar si Hyunsuk. “Hoy, para kang natatae diyan, kalma ka nga.” sabi ni Yoshinori. Ang best man ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk then answered. “Masama bang kabahan, ‘di naman siya siguro tatakbo ano?” sabay hinga ng malalim ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Tinawanan naman ito ni Yoshinori. “Hay nako, ewan ko sa’yo.” sagot nito.<br/>
<br/>
“Basta kalma ka lang. This is it?” dagdag pa ni Yoshinori. “This is it.” sagot naman ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> Feels like we can stay forever </em></p><p>
  <em> In each other's arms </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So lay down on my shoulder </em>
</p><p><em>I'll keep you safe from harm<br/>
<br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Mashiho then look at the crowd searching for his lover, Junkyu.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Ang isa pang best man ni Hyunsuk.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Nagtama naman ang mata nilang dalawa, Mashiho then mouthed “i love you.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Na nagpangiti naman kay Junkyu. Junkyu then respond by saying “mahal din kita, mahal na mahal.”</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>But Mashiho knows, ito man ang sagot ni Junkyu but still one thing Junkyu regret in his whole life ay ‘yong hindi siya umamin kay Jihoon.</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>He still feel it. Alam ni Mashiho na mahal pa rin ni Junkyu si Jihoon.</em><em><br/>
</em><br/>
Napakalaking ngiti naman ang ibinigay ni Mashiho at patuloy pa rin ang pagtitig kay Junkyu habang kumakanta si Yedam.<br/>
<br/>
Oh, how much he loves this man.<br/>
<br/>
It follows by the flower girls to walk along the aisle throwing pink carnation with the mix of daffodil flower petals.<br/>
<br/>
Napangiti naman ang lahat dahil sa ka cute-an ng mga bata. 5 years had passed at ang mga batang ‘yan ay bunga ng pagmamahalan ni Jaehyuk at Asahi.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em> Hooh, you can lay down all your reasons </em></p><p><em> Hooh, but your eyes betray your secrets </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Yes, they’ve been together for five years already.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Jihoon still can’t forget how Hyunsuk ask him to get married. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> It’s just them looking at the stars and the moon sa balcony. Just a peaceful night until Hyunsuk turns it out into a different one. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Hyunsuk out of nowhere said “Ji, let’s get married shall we?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Gulat pa ang reaksyon niyan ni Jihoon dahil hindi naman niya talaga inaasahan na biglang may pa gano’n pala si Hyunsuk. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Siya pa nga dapat ang mag aayang magpakasal sila if ever Hyunsuk don’t ask him. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Jihoon prepared the ring already and just finding the right timing para matanong si Hyunsuk. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Oh, ang tadhana nga naman masyadong mapaglaro. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Nilapitan naman ni Mashiho ang mga anak ni Jaehyuk at Asahi sabay hinalikan ang mga pisnge nito at inapiran.<br/>
<br/>
Napangiti naman si Junkyu because Mashiho looks cute with the kids.<br/>
<br/>
<em> So why don't we fall in love tonight </em></p><p>
  <em> 'Cause everything else just feels so right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And now I just want to hold you tight </em>
</p><p><em>So why don't we just fall</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Tumayo naman ang lahat at napatingin sa likod, kay Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon and his father walks into the aisle.<br/>
<br/>
Titig na titig naman si Hyunsuk dito.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Parang bigla na lang silang napunta sa pelikula na kung saan tuwing maglalakad na ang ikakasal pa punta sa magiging asawa nito ay bigla na lang babagal ang paligid at parang hihinto ang oras ; tanging ang tugtog lang ng kumakanta ang maririnig mo.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon’s indeed beautiful, and the sunset makes Jihoon looks ethereal.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Tangina, Heto na. Mahal na mahal niya ‘tong taong tao. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Nawala naman ang kaba at lahat ng iniisip ni Hyunsuk ng maktia si Jihoon. Finally, he’ll be married to the love of his life. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> Mashiho then looked at Junkyu and mouthed “mahal na mahal kita.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Junkyu smiled. It’s been years, matagal na niyang pinalaya ang sarili niya kay Jihoon. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Ngiting ngiti naman si Jihoon habang nag lalakad patungo kay Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Hindi niya maalis ang ngiti niya kasi finally, after all these years. Ikakasal na din siya, ikakasal na kay Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Hearts are beating </em></p><p>
  <em> The night is fleeting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's no denying </em>
</p><p><em> Puhon, puhon </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> Hindi naman mawala sa labi ni Hyunsuk ang mga ngiti nito habang papalapit nang papalapit si Jihoon sakaniya kasama ang ama nito.<br/>
<br/>
Masayang masaya rin siya dahil pinayagan siya ng ama ni Jihoon na pakasalan ito. Akala niya rin talaga ay hindi ito papayag dahil na rin siguro sa masyado pa atang maaga, dahil baka hindi nila kayanin ang kaakibat nito pagkatapos.<br/>
<br/>
<em> But one thing is for sure, handang handa na si Hyunsuk. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> At gano’n rin si Jihoon. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em> Hearts are beating </em></p><p>
  <em> The night is fleeting </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's no denying </em>
</p><p><em>Puhon, puhon</em><em><br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Wala pa nga pero mukhang maiiyak na si Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Those smiles are everything, ‘yan ang gustong gusto niya kay Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
‘Yan din ang ayaw na ayaw niyang mawala dito.<br/>
<br/>
He always put Jihoon’s happiness above all else.<br/>
<br/>
Si Jihoon muna bago ang lahat, si Jihoon sa araw-araw.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Puhon, puhon</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Puhon, puhon</em><em><br/>
</em><em>Puhon, puhon</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Jihoon’s dad then gave Jihoon to Hyunsuk and said “sigurado ka na ba talaga sa anak ko?” na sinagot naman ni Jihoon ng “PAPA!” sabay simangot nito sa Ama.<br/>
<br/>
Tinawanan naman ito ng Ama niya, Hyunsuk then answered “Opo, siguradong sigurado.” habang nakatitig kay Jihoon at madiing sabi nito.<br/>
<br/>
Na siya ring naging dahilan ng pag ngiti nito..<br/>
<em><br/>
</em><em>Wala pa nga pero maiiyak na agad si Jihoon, kahit na kanina niya pa gusto umiyak.</em><br/>
<br/>
The father then start the ceremony of the wedding.<br/>
<br/>
( fast forward na agad sa vows sorry na ah, godbless, pasensiya na ah. choz KJSHJSHJAHHAHAH di ko na kasi alam ginagawa ko eh :(( )<br/>
<br/>
“Do you, Hyunsuk Choi takes Jihoon Park to be your husband will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live. If you do, say i do.” mahabang litaniya ni father.<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk then looked at Jihoon’s lovingly it’s as if ayaw niyang mawala sa paningin niya si Jihoon. “I do.” sabay bigay ng isang malaking ngiti.<br/>
<br/>
“Narinig niyo ba lahat ‘yon? Parang hindi eh.” pagbibiro naman ni father.<br/>
<br/>
Na nagpatawa naman sa lahat. Hyunsuk then said “I do, father.” in a more loud voice.<br/>
<br/>
Na nakatanggap naman ng palakpak at ngiti mula sa mga kaibigan at magulang nila at iilan pang kakilala nila na imbitado sa kasal.<br/>
<br/>
At nagpatuloy na si father. “Do you earn and Jihoon Park take Hyunsuk Choi to be your husband will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others be faithful to him as long as you both shall live. If you do, say i do.”<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon then look at Hyunsuk habang sinasabi ito ni father.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon  then smiled.<br/>
<br/>
“I do.” sagot naman ni Jihoon kasabay din nito ang pagtulo ng mga luha niya at bigay nito ng isang malaking ngiti.<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk then caress Jihoon’s face and then wipes those tears.<br/>
<br/>
Sabay halik nito sa noo ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
That kiss always makes JIhoon feels assured.<br/>
<br/>
It’s as if nothing can go wrong, sa tuwing hahalikan siya ni Hyunsuk sa noo.<br/>
<br/>
Hindi rin naman maiwasan maiyak ni Junkyu with the sight that his two eyes witnessing.<br/>
<br/>
He was there when everything happened between Jihoon and Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Andiyan siya sa tabi ni Jihoon kapag nagkakagulo sila ni Hyunsuk, andiyan siya sa tuwing kailangan ni Jihoon ng advice sa kung ano ba ang dapat niyang gawin, andiyan siya kapag kailangan ni Jihoon ng kasama.<br/>
<br/>
And even planning Jihoon’s own wedding, parte rin siya nito.<br/>
<br/>
“....”<br/>
<br/>
Huminga ng malalim si Jihoon. Unti-unti namang nagbabadya na tumulo ulit ang mga luha nito.<br/>
<br/>
“Hyunsuk ko, tangi…” kasabay ng pagtulo ng mga luha ni Jihoon, huminga muli siya ng malalim.<br/>
<br/>
“Sino nga ba namang magaakala na ang pinakahate kong tao, eh magugustuhan ko. Maybe i don’t really hate, maybe it’s just me denying that i am falling for you slowly. Sino ba namang hindi? Kung lagi kang may banat sa tuwing makikita mo ako at sa tuwing makakakuha ka ng tyansa.”<br/>
<br/>
Na nakatanggap naman ng pagtawa at napatawa na rin si Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon then continued. “I still remember the day you said you aren’t kidding when you said those sweet text and those sweet words to me. I  saw how serious you are back then kaya pumayag akong ligawan mo ako when you asked. Until now, it will remain the best memory of us for me. A memory that i will never forget. Thank you for not giving up on us kahit na minsan alam kong ramdam mong ikaw na lang ang lumalaban para sa’ting dalawa.”<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk then caress Jihoon’s face para punasan ang mga luha nito. “Salamat kasi hindi ka sumuko sa’kin, hindi ka sumuko sa’tin, at ngayong kasal na tayo i will always do my best to make you happy and fullfil my duty as your husband. Palagi lang akong nakasuporta at nakaalalay sa’yo sa kahit na anong mangyari sa tatahakin nating dalawa. At kung may kinatatakutan man ako, ayon ay ang mawala ka sa piling ko. Hyunsuk Choi, asawa ko. Mahal na mahal kita.”<br/>
<br/>
Hindi naman mapigilan maiyak ni Hyunsuk matapos marinig ang mga ito.<br/>
<br/>
He then lean to kiss Jihoon’s forehead once again.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for being my home, thank you for being with me for 5 years long. I am ready to spend my lifetime with you, palagi. Habangbuhay.” pagtatapos ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
Hindi din naman maiwasan umiyak ng mga kaibigan at magulang nila matapos marinig ang mga sinabi ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Tinitigan naman ni Hyunsuk si Jihoon bago ito magsalita.<br/>
<br/>
He then smiled. <em>Asawa niya na nga.</em><br/>
<br/>
“Mahal, tangi, Jihoon Park. Thank you for always being here with me thru our ups and downs, that no matter what happens i always know that i got your back. Na hindi ka aalis, hindi mo ako iiwan, hindi ka mawawala saakin. I’m always thankful for everything that made you say yes that day when i asked you that i wanted to court you. I promise that i will always makes you happy, that i will always make you feel assured for everything and for my love to you. Hinding hindi kita papaiyakin baka sa ano lang.” sabay bigay nito ng nakakalokong ngiti.<br/>
<br/>
Hinampas naman ito ng bahagya ni Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
Nagtawanan naman ang lahat. “Joke lang mahal. I promise that i will try my best to be the best husband to you, na gagawin ko ang lahat para sa’yo at para sa magiging pamilya na bubuoin natin. Salamat sa pagiging pahinga ko satuwing pagod ako. Ikaw ang pahinga ko, ikaw ang tahanan ko. It’s been 5 years of knowing, understanding and accepting each other flaws and shortcomings. I will always love you for who you are and thank you for loving me for being who i was. I love you’s isn’t enough to express how much i love you and how much i am willing to sacrifice everything just for you. But i want you to know that i will always do everything for you. Palagi, habangbuhay.” pagtatapos ni Hyunsuk.<br/>
<br/>
Hindi naman na mapigilan ni Jihoon  ang mga luha niya sa pagtulo dahil sa mga narinig nito mula kay Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
Hyunsuk then said. “Jihoon i give you this ring as a symbol of my love and my faithfulness to you.” Jihoon then replied. “Wonwoo with this ring that you’ll get wear this ring as a sign of my devotion and love to you.”<br/>
<br/>
“As a representative of Almighty God and in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. I declared that you’ve been lawfully married your husband and your husband. You may now kiss your groom.”<br/>
<br/>
Sabay bigay ni Hyunsuk ng malaking ngiti bago niya siniil ng halik si Jihoon.<br/>
<br/>
Nagpalakpakan at hiyawan naman ang lahat.<br/>
<br/>
Jihoon then smiled and at ipinakita niya ang kamay niyang may singsing sa lahat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><br/>
</em><em>Tumingin naman si Mashiho kay Junkyu. “Whatever it takes?”</em><em><br/>
</em><br/>
<em>“Whatever it takes.” sagot naman ni Junkyu.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naks! umabot siya dito!! salamat! it means so much to me :) and sorry if there are things na mali in the ceremony or something, i did my best to do research about weddings hehe and ito lang talaga kinayanan hehe.</p><p>also if there are wrong please tell me so i can correct it next time :) </p><p>Note:<br/>puhon- in god's timing.<br/>pink carnation- are often given as a sign of gratitude. ("I will never forget you")<br/>daffodil- symbolize "new beginnings,"<br/>forget me not- represent true love and giving someone this flower means you truly love and respect this person.<br/>baby's breath- symbolizes purity, sincerity, love, compassion, trust, everlasting love, innocence, and romance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>